coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7868 (17th May 2012)
Plot Things are tense between Nick and Eva at the bistro. They argue again and Nick walks out leaving Eva to cope with the busy bistro on her own. Marcus and Sean do their best to talk Eileen out of her decision to send Paul away. Eileen's still wracked with guilt she continues to pack the rest of Paul's things. Tina is relieved to return home with Tommy after being released from hospital but his worries return when he receives a text message from Rick Neelan. Nick and David bond over the women in their lives as they head in to town together but when they decide to go to a lap-dancing bar, Nick gets the shock of his life to see Kylie dancing there. With Audrey appointed a judge for the Weatherfield in Bloom contest, Norris and Mary begin their charm offensive. When handsome stranger Tim Nedwell comes into the salon, Maria finds him too good to resist and agrees to go on a date with him. Paul comes back to collect his things from No.11, Marcus tries to talk sense in to him but just like Eileen, Paul is sure that the relationship is over. After making sure that a very drunk David has gone to bed, Nick heads back to the club that Kylie was dancing in, intent on persuading her to come home. Eileen seeing that Paul has collected his things, can't bear to be in the house and heads over to the Rovers with Sean and Marcus. A slightly tipsy Audrey continues to take advantage of Norris and Mary's desire to win the flower competition. Sean is put-out when on his only night off, Marcus offers to babysit for Maria. Stella talks with Eva about Nick's reluctance to let her move in with him. Kylie's annoyed when Nick turns up and manages to get her fired. She refuses to return to David but Nick refuses to let her wander the streets drunk and books her a hotel room. Eva calls while he's trying to put a drunken Kylie to bed, he assures Eva that he's fine, just tired and going to bed. Unbeknown to Nick, Eva is standing outside Victoria Court. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Tim Nedwell - Simon Lawson *Manager - Gary Halliday Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Victoria Court *Britney's - Interior and exterior *Unnamed bar *Unnamed hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick spots a scantily clad Kylie working in a lap-dancing club when he spends a night on the town with David; Maria is asked out on a date; and Paul turns up at Eileen's to collect his belongings. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes